Capture the Flag
by MiyaCook13
Summary: Reyna comes to Camp Half-Blood to play Capture the Flag. An unforeseen accident may change her life. (I suck at writing summarys. Please just read my story) Ships: Reyco, with hints of Percibeth, Jasper, and Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, it shouldn't need a disclaimer. Although I wish I owned the Percy Jackson series, that right belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**This is my first fanfic. Please review and I hope to write better fan fiction soon! **

Nico's P.O.V

"Crack!" I heard a twig snap in the woods near my hiding place. Slowly and carefully I peered around the tree I was behind to see who it was. I saw a purple toga. Reyna.

Reyna was the praetor of Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp for half-bloods. He had been on a quest to unite our camps against Gaea.

After we defeated Gaea, Annabeth invited Reyna to come and play capture the flag with our camp, although Annabeth said that Reyna could go against the whole camp single-handedly and win. So Reyna had come.

The whole camp, with the exception of the Apollo cabin, who had to help as medics, was playing. Even the Aphrodite cabin participated, although a few had to be convinced by their cabin councilor, Piper McLean, using her charmspeaking ability.

Because I am a son of Hades, I can melt into the shadows, making it almost impossible to find me. For that reason, I had been assigned to guard the flag.

Reyna slowly crept to the flag, glancing around to see if she was being followed. I snuck up on her, but she head me. She turned around and she swung her sword. Unfortunately for me, she was expecting somebody taller. Her sword slashed my stomach. The pain was excruciating. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to blackness was Reyna's surprised face.

Reyna's P.O.V.

I was having a good day until Nico thought it was a good idea to sneak up on me. I was about to tin! Those Greeks didn't have a chance against me.

After I accidently hurt Nico, I had a choice: get the flag and win, or get help for Nico. Roman training taught me not to feel mercy towards my enemy, but my adventures with Nico taught me to give help where ever it was needed. I abandoned the flag and picked him up. I was going to carry him into camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna's P.O.V.

Nico wasn't very heavy, but it was a long way to the infirmary. It took all my training to make it.

When we got there, Will Solace was the only child of Apollo there. "Where the heck is everyone else?"

"They are on the battlefield, helping those who are wounded."

"Hurry, Nico is hurt."

"How... Never mind."

Will took Nico over to a bed and took a look at his wound.

"I need your help with him. Go get boiling water. We ran out of alcohol and I need to sterilize some things." Will said while dripping some nectar into Nico's mouth. "And hurry, he lost a lot of blood."

I ran through the camp and realized that there were no kitchens. I then went to the dining area and grabbed several cups. "Hot water, please." I asked the magic cups as I ran. Bad idea. Hot water + running = hot water on feet. Ouch.

"Finally! Where have you been? Nico is in hypovolemic shock! I need that water to sterilize the needle and thread so I can sew the wound up."

I watched in awe as Will worked. His dad must have been helping too, because I could see that it was helping.

**There you go! I hope you like it. Thank you all for reading !**

**TigerL1ly81- Sorry, I didn't mean to leave a big cliffhanger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are reading this, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my fan fiction. **

Will's P.O.V.

I sewed up and bandaged Nico's wound.

"He will need to stay here and heal for about a week."

"Do you mind if I stay with him? Reyna asked.

"Sure, but don't disturb him. He needs his rest."

I wondered how Nico got hurt, and what Reyna had to do with it. But, I was afraid to ask. I mean, it is Reyna. She is kind of scary. Anyway, I want to respect her privacy.

The next day, I checked in on Nico. Reyna was still there, but asleep. She must have stayed up all night.

Reyna's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of Will coming into the room.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"He is still asleep. Nothing has changed since you left, although I think he is a little warmer than before. Can you check his temperature?"

Will checked. "Yes, he has a slight fever. If you are staying with him, can you put a towel on him and change it every 30 minutes? It would really help.

"Sure. Anything else I can do?"

"Not really. If he wakes up, try to get him to eat some ambrosia or drink some nectar."

"Okay."

Will left. Looking at Nico, I felt so bad. I should have looked before acting! If only I had. Then we wouldn't be here."


	4. Chapter 4

Will's P.O.V.

As I walked through camp, I ran into Percy and Annabeth sitting on a bench together.

"Have you seen Nico recently?" Percy asked.

"He is in the infirmary, healing." I replied.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know the details, but Reyna brought him in last night after capture the flag. He had a wound on his stomach. I stitched it, and he is not sleeping."

"Can we visit him?" Annabeth asked.

"Reyna is there now. You can go whenever you want, but he might not be awake."

Reyna's P.O.V.

Gazing at Nico, I remembered our quest together. Nico had come out of his shell and opened up to me. I felt like I knew him really well. He came off a little mysterious, but I found another side of him. He was one of my closest friends, one of the few people who really understood me.

(an hour later)

"Hi… Reyna. What am I doing here?" Nico said sleepily.

I told him the whole story. "So… that is what happened. I'm soo sorry."

"No, I am the one who should ask for forgiveness. I caused you a lot of problems." Nico said.

**Author's Note: I kind of ran out of ideas, so please give me a few. Also, I decided to start a new fan fic about Hazel and Frank. Be sure to check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna's P.O.V.

Over the next few days, I spent most of my time in the infirmary with Nico. With the help of Will Solace, ambrosia, and nectar, Nico was healing quickly. He had to stay in bed, so I sat by the bed and we talked and I read books to him. We became closer.

The day he got out of the infirmary, the first thing he wanted to do was work on his sword fighting. He asked me to practice with him.

I asked Chiron if we could have the sword fighting arena to ourselves. He said we could, so we made our way there.

I didn't want to go too hard on Nico because he was out of commission for so long, but he surprised me by his energy. He is normally a very serious person, but he was having a lot of fun.

""I'm tired. You win." He gasped ten minutes later.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." He said as he walked over to the nearest tree and sat down under its shade. I walked over and handed him my water bottle.

"Thanks."

I sat down with him. "Would you like to have a picnic with me here?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back then." I said as got up to get lunch from camp.

As I got to the dining area, I realized that lunch had already started. After getting permission from Chiron I grabbed our lunches. I decided to get some of Nico's favorite cookies. A quick visit to the Great House to get a picnic blanket, and I was set.

Nico was waiting for me when I got back. He helped me spread out the blanket and our food.

"This is so peaceful." Nico told me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured you needed to get outside." I replied. "Are you sure you're fine? If you want to talk, I'm listening."

"Well… yes, I need to talk. I have heard that people think Will and I are together, and I don't know what to think. I don't think I do have a crush on him, or he has one on me. I don't know where they got that from. We are just friends. I don't know what happened with Percy. I'm straight."

"Well, it doesn't matter what they think. If it isn't true, it isn't true."

"Thank you so much, Reyna for listening to me vent. No one has ever done that for me before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. You're very welcome. Whenever you want to talk, I'm available. If I'm not here, Iris message me."

We sat there for a while longer, until it was time for the camp fire, just talking and getting to know each other better. We walked to the campfire together, but he had to sit with his cabin and I with Chiron.

That night as I lay in bed I thought of Nico: His dark eyes, his messy hair. He was a great friend, and although he seems mysterious to some people, to me he is perfect.

**Author's note: Enjoy this longer chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating and that my chapters are so short. I have had writer's block and also have been working on a Frazel one-shot. I hope to be updating every Sunday! **

**Also, I'm sorry of just saying Nico wasn't gay all of a sudden. You knew it was coming, because how else would there be Reyco?**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

If you can answer this question correctly, you can give me a character profile and I will put that person somewhere in this story. (I'm sorry but you must be a registered user)

Question: Name the person who's POV is on chapter one of the Blood of Olympus, say their godly parent's name, and their cabin number at Camp Half-Blood. First person to get it right gets to make up a character.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**RRlover: you got the question correct, so you can make up a character. You can PM me the profile**.

Reyna's P.O.V.

Over the next few days, I didn't see much of Nico as he was busy with his cabin. I hoped to talk with him again before I returned to Camp Jupiter. I occupied myself with assisting Chiron in planning a game of Capture the Flag for the camp.

(The next night, getting ready for Capture the Flag)

Team 1: Poseidon, Demeter, Hypnos, Hecate, Athena, Hermes, Nike

Team 2: Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe, Tyche, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite

(Once again, Apollo cabin were playing medics in case of emergency.)

Percy's P.O.V.

At this camp, Capture the Flag is always a big deal. Everyone loves it, and we have a lot of fun. Tonight, was no different. I was very relieved that Annabeth and I were on the same team, because she is my girlfriend and is also very good with her sword.

The game started right after dinner. The winning team got dessert and the losing team had to clean the stables and cabin for the next week. The game was very exciting, and by the end, it looked like we were losing.

"Annabeth, what should I do?"

"Well, you should take a few of our best warriors and go to retrieve the flag. I'll distract the other team. I hope it works." She said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll take Connor, Travis, Katie, and Lou Ellen."

"Go!" Annabeth exclaimed. I went.

I got Connor and Travis' attention first, then Lou Ellen. Katie was harder to find as she had gone farther off, fighting two Ares kids with planta and vines. The four of us went to help her, and then told her about Annabeth's plan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Katie said.

We snuck over to their flag. There were three guards, but Annabeth created a distraction by having everyone attack their army at the same time. The three guards looked around, and seeing no one, they left to join the fight. I guess that they were bored guarding the flag. We quickly moved to the flag and grabbed it. But, Piper was waiting for us. She had hidden near the flag behind a tree and we didn't see her earlier. Instantly, Lou Ellen snapped her fingers and vines surrounded Piper. She cut through them with her dagger, but there were more growing. They wrapped themselves around her and within a few seconds, her arms were tight against her sides.

"I'm sorry Piper, but we're on opposite sides." I told her.

With that, we ran across the river without being spotted. As soon as we stepped across the river, Annabeth spotted us.

"WE WON!" She cried. With those words, everyone who was fighting stopped and looked up and saw the flag we carried.

Reyna had been watching over the game with Chiron to make sure the rules were being followed. She yelled, "The game is now over. Team 1 is the victor! Team 1, come over to the Dining Pavilion for dessert."

'_Yes! Dessert! We won!'_ I thought.

I found Annabeth and kissed her. "That was fun Wise Girl"

"It was, Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to RRlover, and Guests: reyco forever, percibeth, and RebelleSong7 for reviewing.**

**I know I said that I would update every Sunday, but if I can get to fifteen reviews in total, I'll update sometime this week. Look at that little box right down there. It takes thirty seconds to review and it makes my day, so please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

For my last night, Piper decided to have a sleepover in Hera Cabin. She invited the seven, me, Nico, Katie, Connor, Travis, and Will. Chiron gave Piper permission for the sleepover, but the boys and girls have to sleep on opposite sides of the room.

That night I brought my stuff over to the Hera cabin. Everyone else was already there, talking and waiting for me.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hazel asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Katie suggested.

"Yes!" Chorused all the girls.

"How about we just hang out?" Percy said.

"Majority rules. Truth or dare it is. Everyone, sit in a circle." Piper said. "The way this works is that someone asks anyone else truth or dare. The person asked picks one, and has to ether complete the dare or answer the truth. If you pass on anything, or don't answer truthfully, you have to remove one article of clothing. **(Author's note: sorry about this one, I couldn't think of another punishment) **Katie, since you suggested this game, you go first."

Katie looked around the room and her eyes landed on Frank. "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Frank replied nervously.

"If you could be the child of any god, aside from Mars, who would it be?"

"Let's see… maybe Apollo because I love archery, or maybe Athena because Annabeth is cool and Athena is a lot like Mars."

"Annabeth, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Percy's lap for two turns."

She sat in Percy's lap. After whispering to Percy, an evil grin spread across her face. "Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a makeover by the Aphrodite kids." Annabeth said smugly.

"What?!" Connor yelled.

"Let's go, Connor." Piper said, dragging Connor to her cabin.

Fifteen minutes later, Connor returned with smudges of makeup on his face. "You never said that I had to keep on the makeup."

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have a crush on Nico?"

"Nico? No offence intended, Nico, but I only considered him a good friend. Jason, truth or dare?" Will said.

"Truth." Jason said.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Well… Reyna. But., now I like Piper, no offence Reyna."

"None taken I said." I had fallen for him before too, but that quickly passed.

"Truth or dare, Percy?"

"Dare." Percy said confidently.

Jason went over to Percy and whispered in his ear. "What?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Just do it."

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they aren't shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_I know, I know_

_If I complement her she won't believe me_

_Its so, its so _

_Say to know that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay'_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. _

Percy sang off- key to Annabeth.

"Percy, that was so sweet!" Piper exclaimed.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…

**(Author's note: What does Percy dare Annabeth to do? You can submit truth or dares, and tell me who should do them in the comments/reviews.)**


	9. Chapter 8

Hazel's POV

"I dare you to…" Percy said to Annabeth. He whispered something in her ear. Annabeth got up and went out the door. "You should come see this" He told the rest of us.

We went outside, wondering what the dare was. "Follow me." Percy said. He started walking, and we followed. We ended up at the lake. "Watch this. Go, Annabeth!" He yelled. Annabeth came running out of her cabin in a swimsuit and jumped into the lake.

"Cowabunga!" She screamed. (**Author's note: Dare courtesy of BookButterfly11**) Percy jumped in after her and when they didn't come back up, we assumed that Percy had created an air bubble. We laughed and went back into the Hera cabin to wait for them to come back.

"Annabeth, it's your turn."

"Okay then… Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss either the person on your right or your left."

That would be either Jason on her right or Will on her left. Piper leaned to her right and kissed Jason on his cheek.

Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"If you had to live in a house with one of the boys for ten years, who would it be?"

Piper's POV

I noticed that Reyna might have a crush on Nico, and vice versa, so, as a child of Aphrodite I wanted to get them together. I think they would be perfect together. I heard about how she stayed with him while he was injured. Soo… back to the game. I watched Reyna's face as she tried to answer the question. Her eyes flicked to Nico for an instant. My suspicions were confirmed.

Reyna's POV

I didn't really want to answer the question because I didn't know if Nico liked someone else. But the punishment was pretty bad. "Nico." I finally said. Nico's smiled slightly, and I was relieved.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hazel… I didn't think she had any deep, dark secrets. "What was your first impression of me?"

Hazel's POV

"I don't mean to offend you," I began, "I first thought you were kind of scary, and a good leader since you are the praetor. But, once I got to know you, I know you aren't so bad, and a good friend."

"Truth or dare, Nico?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Reyna back?"

"Yes." He sighed.

After a long silence, I said, "It's your turn."

"What? Oh, right. Will, Truth or dare?"

Will's POV

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to… go outside and sing Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King on the top of your lungs."

Fudge. I went outside.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With its living things_

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me"_

Will sang.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside"_ sang a pretty girl with green eyes and light brown hair. "That's from my favorite movie!" she said. "My name's Sophia Hunt, daughter of Athena. I just got here a few days ago and was claimed this morning. And you are…"

"Will Solace, son of Apollo. Sorry about that, we're playing Truth or Dare, and my friends dared me to do it. Do you want to join in?"

"I would love to meet your friends, and I enjoy playing Truth or Dare."

"Great, we're in the Hera cabin."

Sophia's POV

Will was so nice to invite me to meet his friends, and to include me in their game.

"Annabeth, I found one of your half-sisters outside. Her name is Sophia, and she was claimed this morning."

"Hi, Sophia. This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto; Frank, son of Mars; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite; Jason, son of Jupiter; Reyna, daughter of Bellona; Nico son of Hades; Connor and Travis, sons of Hermes; Leo, son of Hephaestus; Katie daughter of Demeter; Will son of Apollo; and lastly, Percy, son of Poseidon."

Oh my gosh! Its Percy Jackson! I've heard all about him from Grover and Chiron. He's so Awesome. "Um… hi. As Will said, I'm Sophia. Will invited me to play. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine, it would be nice to get to know you." Annabeth said. "So, Will, its your turn."

"Sophia, truth or dare?"

Ohhh… which should I pick? I don't think Will knows any juicy secrets about me yet, but he might. But dares are hard too… "Truth." I said, because it probably won't be too bad.

"Rate all the boys here on a scale of 1-10, and pick who you'd want to date." Will said.

"Oh gosh, I just met everyone. Let's see: you there, with the blond hair, whats your name?"

"Jason."

"Oh, right. So Jason: 5. You with the dark hair, a 3"

"My name is Nico."

"Okay, so Nico, a 6. You with a tool belt, 5 also. You two twins: 4. You, big guy, 6. Percy, a 7, and finally Will. 8 because you were my first friend at camp. As for the question: 'Who would I date?' the answer is easy: Will, because he's so nice. Plus, I can tell that Jason, Frank, and Percy have girlfriends, Nico likes that girl over there *Points to Reyna* , Travis likes that girl in the corner *motions to Katie*. That would leave the guy with the tool belt, and for just some reason I wouldn't want to date."

**Author's note**

**What did you think of the new character? It given by Kuroda Keiko because she answered the question correctly.**

**If you answer this question correctly, you can submit a character for this story. (only a registered user, and only the first person): Which two characters from PJO have a cameo in the Serpent's Shadow? Name the characters and what chapter it was. **

**I have been really busy lately, and with updating on Thursday and everything, I haven't really had time to write much. I'm going on vacation on Thursday, out of the country, so I won't be posting anything for the next two weeks. I will be writing on the plane, though, so I will hopefully have a nice, long update. I am also starting on a few one-shots and a new Canterwood crest fanfic. **

**RRlover: If you want to, you can give me a character profile since you answered the question. **

**BookButterfly11: since you guessed it right, you can also PM me with a character profile. **


	10. Author's Note (Again)

Author's note:

After Capture the Flag, what fanfic should I focus on next? I have a few stories started on, but I don't have time for all of them at once.

I have:

39 Clues Truth or Dare one-shot

Canterwood Crest

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: their life after BoO

How Selina and Beckendorf met one-shot

Percabeth one-shot

You can let me know on the poll on my profile here:

u/6435456/MiyaCook13

(You can pick up to two choices)


	11. Chapter 9

Capture the Flag Chapter 9

Sophia's POV

'_My turn. Hmm… who should I ask?' _ I wondered as I looked around at the circle of demigods. '_Wait… Reyna and Nico are staring very intently at each other. Are they a couple? I don't think so yet.' _I analyzed. Analyzing was a skill of mine I had developed during the darkest part of my life.

_(Flashback- 2 years ago. Sophia, age 12)_

"_Just get out!" My step-dad yelled at me. He had been drinking again, and this time, he was mad. I packed a small bag and left. I made my way to the park, where I planned to sit work out what I was going to do. _

_ Luckily, it was summer vacation and I didn't have to go to school. I went to my friend, Jessie Goldman's house._

_ "Could I stay at your house for a few days? My dad…"_

_ Jessie understood. "I'll ask my mom."_

_She went inside for a few minutes, and came inside with her mom. _

_ "Of course you can stay," Mrs. Goldman said. _

_ I stayed for a few days, but I felt bad about being a burden on Jessie's family. I made up a story about my dad letting me come home, and I left. I took a bus to the next city and found a full-time job at the library. It was enough to rent out a small apartment. _

_Since I was so young, while I lived alone, many people tried to take advantage of me. It was during this time I learned the skill of analyzing. _

_I met my friend Amanda Leaf when I turned 13. That was the time monsters started to find me. She was a demi-god too, and she recognized that I was too a half-blood. She took me to Camp Half-Blood, and that's where I am today._

End flashback

I analyzed that Nico and Reyna liked each other, but they weren't together yet. I can change that though…

"Truth or dare, Nico?"  
>'<em>Please pick dare. Please pick dare.' I thought. <em>

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Reyna." 

Nico's POV

Fudge.

"Reyna? Is that okay with you? I can just take the consequence."

"No, it's fine." Reyna replied with a smile on her face.

We kissed. It was a quick kiss, but at the same time, it was amazing.

After that, the game started to wind down. "Last two," Percy said. "Go, Will."

"Truth or dare, Katie?" Will asked.

"Truth." Katie.

Will had an evil smile. "Would you go out with Travis if he asked?"

"Well… yes." She said quietly. "Truth or dare, Sophia?"

"Truth."

"Would you go out with Will if he asked?"

"Yes" Sophia answered.

"Okay, game's over." Percy said. "Let's get some sleep."

The next day I found Reyna. "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

"Sure."

"Follow me." I took her to Thalia's tree and we sat down. "Well…"

**To be continued. **

**Author's Note: Capture the Flag is winding, down, thank you for all it's support. Jessie Goldman is curtesy of percabeth's daughter, and Amanda Leaf is curtesy of GracePine11. **

**I've written a Percabeth one-shot, so please check it out. Also, I'm still deciding on what I'll be writing next, so you can go to my profile and vote. **

**Thank you,**

**MiyaCook13**


End file.
